A meeting in the rain
by Apharmed
Summary: A CCS love story compilation by this author since 2002 and finish in 2007.
1. ET: A meeting in the rain

A meeting in the rain  
  
A One-Shot Romance Fic for Valentine's Day  
  
Couple: Eriol Hiiragizawa & Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Written by Afham  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does, and Kin Tsuchi is belonging to Naruto series creator: Kishimoto Masashi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1:35 A.M  
  
It's raining in Kuala Lumpur,  
  
Tomoyo's here because one; she's on vacation and two; she's running away from a certain man that has a certain charm and magic in him who's in Tokyo.  
  
'My, is it always rain when I arrive into new place?' She ponders outside the window of her hotel room, wearing her robes. 'Why, is it related to my feelings, that I'm sad for him or is it He was the one who was felt sad because of me?'  
  
Then, there an incoming call on her cell-phone.  
  
She presses the answer button without even bother to look at her Caller I.D.  
  
"Hello, This is Tomoyo speaking" she answered.  
  
"Tomoyo...." A male voice speaks with its will power trying not broke into tears.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo recognize the voice and she felt some sadness in his tone.  
  
"Can't we talk?" He asked  
  
"About what?" she enquired  
  
"About.... I can't tell you about that on the phone, Come and see me" the blue haired man speaks  
  
"Where are you?" she asks  
  
"Here" he answers  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo didn't get what he saying  
  
"Look outside of your balcony" he stated  
  
She's looking out at her balcony, and she gaps at the sight. She saw Eriol; wearing his executive suit, soaked by the rain and his cell-phone still in his hand. He talks to Tomoyo through his cell-phone with his pleading eye stating one word "Please..."  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo, wearing her denim jeans and her black t-shirt is using an umbrella and carrying a towel for Eriol to dry himself up; is heading for the swimming pool area where he is still standing.  
  
She handed the towel to him, but he kept standing there.  
  
When her eyes met his, beneath those glasses, she felt the pain of being.... lonely.  
  
She had to ask him what happen to him, with Kaho and few other ladies like Kin Tsuchi and her own friend, Naoko.  
  
He was known for his Casanova flings with the ladies. He explained what happen to him. All the ladies including Kaho have left him for their own love and dreams.  
  
He never felt this lonely, and he happens to be in Kuala Lumpur when Kin left him for some DJ with nice spiky hair.  
  
He found out where Tomoyo staying after he called Cherry when he thought Tomoyo is there with her.  
  
After that all explanations, Tomoyo felt sorry for Eriol.  
  
Suddenly, Eriol embracing her causing her to let go of the umbrella and letting the raindrops dropped on Tomoyo.  
  
But Tomoyo didn't retaliate instead she return the hug and kissing him.  
  
Both went into the kiss for 2 minutes but for them it feels like an eternity. When they stopped for to get some oxygen, the rain stopped and a bright full moon stood forth to witness their love.  
  
"Such beauty...." Eriol said after catching his air.  
  
"Are you refer to the moon?" she asked  
  
"No..." he answered and giving a light kiss on her right cheek. "It's was you"  
  
They resume their kissing in the dashing moonlight from the sky of Kuala Lumpur.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Wow! It's my new record! One fic in one day! Ahaks! Anyways, I have given Sakura Kinomoto a nickname Cherry which I think its suits her and other various reasons. Anyway you want to review this story no matter how good the story is or the writer is.  
  
Until Then,  
  
Let's kill some perverts who just flashing Anime girls' butts with an AK- 47!!  
  
YAAA—HAAAA!!!  
  
Afham 


	2. ET & SS: Cheerful Rain

A Meeting in the Rain  
  
Chapter 2: Cheerful Rain  
  
Couple: Eriol Hiiragizawa & Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura 'Cherry' Kinomoto & Li Syaoran  
  
Disclaimers: I didn't own CCS, CLAMP does. The song I belong to Indigo from KRU Record Sdn. Bhd. If I do, I would get myself a swimming pool at my house in Malaysia.  
  
Notes: The couples are aged 22 years old and they understand Malay language after they attend Malay Language Class during their high school. Sorry for any mishaps or misunderstanding.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
16:30 PM  
  
It's a fair weather in Kuala Lumpur,  
  
The sun shines with rays of happiness as two pair of couples walking in KLCC Park. Syaoran is carrying his acoustic guitar and walking with Eriol carrying the picnic basket, while Cherry and Tomoyo walking ahead of them; must be talking about girls' topic.  
  
# # #  
  
Eriol and Syaoran are having a male conversation that can't be heard by the girls as they following them.  
  
Syaoran: So....  
  
Eriol: So....what is it?  
  
Syaoran: Now that you found her, are you going to back to your Casanova flings?  
  
Eriol: No.  
  
Syaoran: Really?  
  
Eriol: Really.  
  
Syaoran: Yeah right! You don't give me that excuse. I know you, man. Trust me, in a few months time; you'll be chasing other ladies all over the place.  
  
Eriol: You know it's been 6 months since I found her in Kuala Lumpur.  
  
Syaoran: Wow! That's pretty long for a short term relationship....  
  
Eriol: Syaoran! I'm serious! I've give up my Casanova days. I've decide to remained true to one love.  
  
Syaoran: You're really going to gave up your player flings?  
  
Eriol: Yeah....  
  
Syaoran: Good for you, buddy. You know, she's really nice and you want to settle down on one lady?  
  
Eriol: Not just any lady....she's my lovely lady.  
  
Syaoran: Yeah.... So why are made me bring my guitar along?  
  
Eriol: I'm trying to sing a Malay song to Tomoyo; did you learn the guitar cords?  
  
Syaoran: Yeah, I did. You want me to play after high-tea?  
  
Eriol: Yup, hope you're ready buddy.  
  
* * *  
  
After their having high tea at the picnic site, Eriol stand up and say something before starting his song, "Before I am singing, I like to dedicated this song who is very special to me" he said as he's looking at Tomoyo who's blushing at his statement.  
  
Syaoran is starting to play the tune and Eriol's ready to sing. The girls were surprise for Syaoran plays the guitar beautifully and Eriol sings like a bluebird. He sings those words:  
  
~*~  
  
Tiada puisi atau lagu  
  
Tiada potret tiada ragu  
  
Yang dapat ku ilham seindahmu  
  
Nyata kau satu dalam berjuta  
  
Wahai jelita kau istimewa  
  
][  
  
Walau ku kembara sedunia  
  
Walau ketemu ramai wanita  
  
Nyata kau tiada tandingannya  
  
Seikhlas hati aku menyinta  
  
Kau istimewa, teristimewa  
  
][  
  
Daku berikrar  
  
Wahai maharaniku  
  
Bina mahligai syahdu  
  
Hanya engkau dan aku di situ  
  
][  
  
Tiada mimpi atau fantasi  
  
Tiada rasa lebih berseri  
  
Semekar murni hatimu sayang  
  
Siang dan malam, aku terbayang  
  
Kau istimewa, buat ku tenang  
  
][  
  
Daku berikrar  
  
Wahai maharaniku  
  
Bina mahligai syahdu  
  
Kita berbulan madu di situ  
  
][  
  
Ingin ku bawa kau ke awana  
  
Ingin memadu kasih asmara  
  
Sepanjang hayatku curah cinta  
  
Sebenar-benar ucapan kata  
  
Kau istimewa oh! Percayalah  
  
Ku perlu cinta dari wanitaku nan istimewa  
  
Beriku cintamu nan istimewa  
  
~*~  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo are strolling in the park with their face blush after that song was played. She breaks the silence with shy tone in her voice.  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol....  
  
Eriol: Hmm....?  
  
Tomoyo: Are you .... Really.... mean it?  
  
Eriol: *look at her and smiles* Of course.  
  
Tomoyo: ....  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo, what is it?  
  
Tomoyo: Oh....it....just....that....  
  
Eriol: Yes...?  
  
Tomoyo: *her face were red from blushing* Eriol....saya...cintakan...awak...  
  
Eriol: ....I love you too, Tomoyo because.... Daidouji Tomoyo, you're my special person.  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol....  
  
They went closer as they could felt each other's breathe. Their lips went into the kiss and their tough teasing each other. This went for 45 minutes as the showers of rain dropped on them.  
  
Eriol: Oh....it's raining.  
  
Tomoyo: You know.... some people have a special name for this rain....  
  
Eriol: Really....? What's it called?  
  
Tomoyo: It's called Hujan Ceria or Cheerful Rain.  
  
Eriol: Is it because we're happy to be together or....  
  
He was cut off by Tomoyo who want to kiss him more. As they went into the kiss, at the picnic site, Cherry and Syaoran, both drench by the rain; is kissing for Syaoran's great effort of learning to play a guitar so beautifully.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Rough Translation for the song by Indigo-Istimewa (I'm sorry if I have translated it incorrectly):  
  
~*~  
  
No poem or song No portrait and doubt I'm been inspired as your beauty You're one of the million My beauty, you're special.  
  
][  
  
Even though I've been traveled around the world Even I've seen many women Truly there's no one can beat your beauty With honesty of my heart, I truly love You're special, truly special  
  
][  
  
I make an oath My empress I'll make beautiful castle Only you and I will be there  
  
][  
  
Neither fantasy nor dream None of them are so bright As your blooming heart, my love Night and Day, I dreamt You're special and making me calmed  
  
][  
  
I make an oath My empress I'll make beautiful castle We'll be honey moon there  
  
][  
  
I wish to bring you to the clouds Wish to make to love to you For all my live, I'll give my all my love I've told the truth. You're special Oh! Believe it I need love from my special girl Give me your love, my special girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Bahasa Melayu Explanation:  
  
Saya Cintakan Awak: I love you  
  
@ @ @  
  
There you go. This is 2nd chapter of this fic and I hope this will satisfy anyone in many ways. Anyways, Please Read and Review, no matter how good is the writer or the fic is.  
  
Until Then,  
  
Let's eat some Nasi Kandar at Pulau Pinang with some Iced Water and let's spread the love!!  
  
Loves in The Air!!  
  
Ahaks!  
  
Afham 


	3. TM: Poems in the rain

A Meeting in the Rain  
  
Chapter 3: Poems in the rain  
  
Couples: Kinomoto Touya & ????  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. Don't Sue Me!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
17:35  
  
Tomoeda District  
  
Japan  
  
Touya; wearing his white collar shirt and black pants and matching black shoe, is basically walking aimlessly in the rain. He didn't mind soaked by the rain, in fact he met that special someone in the rain and left him in the rain.  
  
He walks, walks, walks and walks until he reaches the King Penguin Park. He then looking up in the sky and started to reads his random poem that he wrote for his special 'one'.  
  
# # #  
  
Here I am  
  
Waiting for you  
  
In this very spot  
  
In this very cold weather  
  
Whether in the snow or in the rain  
  
I shall wait for you  
  
Till you come back  
  
In my open arms  
  
At that time  
  
I will say "I love you so...."  
  
I hope that you'll love me too  
  
# # #  
  
He would wait until 'the one' comes home to him. He didn't mind stay in the rain to wait his loved one. It's because she promise to come back to him.  
  
The very one for him....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry about the short chapter. I was in a tight dateline. Ok, I thought y'all peeps would believe that, but it depends on you guys.  
  
Try to guess who Touya likes is, I'll promise to give you a preview of the next chapter of this fic.  
  
AhakS!  
  
The poem was randomly made by me, myself and I. I didn't refer to anyone's poems and it came from the heart as it's meant for someone that's very dear to me.  
  
To Lee Li Yin who is my close friend since Standard 4 at my primary school in Malaysia. Without you Li Yin, I don't know to express this friendship to you.  
  
I also dedicated this fic to Mei-Chen and Ashley K (PeachBlossoms90) and Vergi (Starlit914) who is chose as their favorite writer.  
  
*Cry like just won the Oscar* you all love me! You...really....really...love...me! Oh! The Happiness!!  
  
AhakS!  
  
Sorry about that. Emotion took over. Thanks to y'all and you....Li Yin.  
  
Read & Review y'all!!  
  
Until Then,  
  
Let's listen to Baby Bash featuring Frankie J, 'Sugar Sugar'  
  
Cool tunes!  
  
Afham 


	4. TM: Listening to the sound of the rain

A meeting in the rain  
  
Chapter 4: Listening to the sound of the rain.  
  
Couples: Li 'Mei' Meiling & Kinomoto Touya  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS and I don't own the song 'Lost in You' by Garth Brooks and 'Purest of Pain' by Son of Four.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
21:00  
  
London  
  
Anderson Apartment  
  
Room No.913  
  
Mei is having nice hot cup of hot cocoa with some marshmallow on top near the window pane, she was about to go to a wedding reception, her colleague is getting married with a nice young man who happens to be her ex- boyfriend.  
  
Is not that she doesn't care for them, but the traffic condition in London right now is way over normal regular bumper to bumper crawl and certainly the rain have contribute to create accidents. So she decided not to go to the reception that could get her heart shattered like glass.  
  
During time like this, she usually likes to listen to slow, romantic, love songs that always get into her heart. She heads to her stereos and click the on button to activate the CD player. The first track was played and a slow number went into her beautiful ears.  
  
# * #  
  
I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you  
  
But I couldn't fight it  
  
I guess I was week and couldn't even hide it  
  
And so surrender just to hear your voice  
  
(Just to hear your voice)  
  
Don't know how many times I said  
  
I'm gonna to live with out you  
  
And maybe someone else is standing there beside you  
  
But there's something baby that you need to know  
  
That deep inside me I feel like I'm dying  
  
I have to see you it's all that I'm asking  
  
][  
  
Vida, give me back my fantasies  
  
The courage that I need to live  
  
The air that I breathe  
  
Carino mio, my world becomes so empty  
  
My day's are so cold and lonely  
  
And each night I taste  
  
The purest of pain  
  
][  
  
I wish I could tell you I'm feeling better everyday  
  
That it didn't hurt me when you walked away  
  
But to tell you the truth I can't find my way  
  
And deep inside me I feel like I'm dying  
  
I have to see you it's all that I'm asking  
  
][  
  
Vida, give me back my fantasies  
  
The courage that I need to live  
  
The air that I breathe  
  
Carino mio, my world becomes so empty  
  
My day's are so cold and lonely  
  
And each night I taste  
  
The purest of pain  
  
][  
  
Vida, give me back my fantasies  
  
The courage that I need to live  
  
The air that I breathe  
  
I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you  
  
But I couldn't fight it  
  
I guess I was weak and couldn't even hide it  
  
And so I surrender just to hear your voice  
  
# * #  
  
Suddenly....her house phone rings  
  
She picks up the receiver from its holder and answering it.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hello? Is this Mei?" a masculine voice comes out at the phone.  
  
"Kinomoto Touya? Is that you?" Mei is trying to reconfirming it's him.  
  
"Yeah...it's me" he answered her.  
  
They are having a conversation on how they doing and even talked about things like the latest car modification on the market and the English Premier League latest news.  
  
At one point, she asks him why and how he knows her number at London.  
  
"Well...umm...I...was looking into my sister's PDA, finding some games or some sort and I stumble at your name in her Address lists." He spoke in nervous tone.  
  
"Is it...? Then why would you call me for?" she smirked  
  
"I...err....The 'gaki' ask me to check on you..." he was interrupted by Syaoran's cousins  
  
"Is that all?" she said sarcastically  
  
"...." He not answering to her  
  
"Touya?" she's asking if he's still there.  
  
"....t-the t-truth is....I....I...c-can't tell you. Maybe next time, I got a night shift at a restaurant" He said.  
  
"Yeah..." she said in sad tone  
  
"....Talk to you later...bye" he bid his farewell to her.  
  
"Yeah...later..." she said.  
  
Both hang up their phone at the same time. Back at the Kinomoto Residences, Touya give a weak sigh after he put the receiver in its place. He puts his headphone of his Sony CD Walkman, while sitting at his sofa and clicked the play button. He watches the CD spins in the Walkman and his favorite country tunes plays.  
  
# * #  
  
There's no more waiting  
  
Holding out for love  
  
You are my Godsend  
  
That I have been forever dreaming of  
  
My angel from above  
  
][  
  
Heaven knows  
  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
  
I've played every field I suppose  
  
But there's something about you  
  
When you're around  
  
Baby I have found  
  
I get lost in you  
  
][  
  
What is this feeling  
  
I've never known before  
  
That I should touch you  
  
Swearing to surrender ever more  
  
That's what I came here for  
  
][  
  
Heaven knows  
  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
  
I've played every field I suppose  
  
But there's something about you  
  
When you're around  
  
Baby I have found  
  
I get lost in a wonderful daze  
  
Lost in your wonderful ways  
  
][  
  
Heaven knows  
  
When you're around  
  
Baby I have found  
  
I get lost  
  
][  
  
Heaven knows  
  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
  
I've played every field I suppose  
  
But there's something about you  
  
When you're around  
  
Baby I have found  
  
I get lost in you  
  
# * #  
  
He's dozed off after listening to the song and dreaming of....Mei. His precious....lovely....Li Meiling  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There you go folks, the latest installment of 'A meeting in the rain' fic. I hope that this chapter could satisfy anyone in anyway.  
  
BTW, I finish this fic by just one day.  
  
Ahaks!  
  
Please....Read and Review!  
  
Until Then,  
  
Let's jump into the icy cool waterfall in Malacca!!  
  
Woo....hoo!!  
  
Afham 


	5. TM: Giving Up Hope

**A Meeting in the Rain**  
  
Chapter 5: Giving Up Hope  
  
Couples: Li 'Mei' Meiling & Kinomoto Touya  
  
Disclaimer: 'Berhenti Berharap' song is belonging to Sheila on 7, Kira Yamato of Gundam Seed belongs to Bandai and Sunrise Inc. Lastly, CCS is belonging to CLAMP.

* * *

_22:30_  
  
New York  
  
In a apartment in Soho  
  
Room 675  
  
Touya is sitting right beside his spouse unconscious form in the bed of hers.  
  
His concern eyes are staring at her beautiful yet pale color on her face as the sound of the life support system doing its purpose.  
  
As he ponders on her fragile state, he felt his beloved sister's hand on his and her love's assuring hand on his left shoulder. He is lost of his words to say as Sakura spoke to him.  
  
"You know....it wasn't your fault...." She said in her concern voice  
  
"....You wrong, kaijun. It's my fault...." Touya retorted to her in a solemn, no expression voice.  
  
"That Kira Yamato is really unexpected racer...." Touya interrupted Syaoran's statement  
  
"Your cousin maybe still alive, if wasn't for me!" He shouted.  
  
He signs at his defeat. He explains how he was challenged by the young ace pilot of the air force. At that time, Touya was about to get into his custom 2004 Peugeot 407 car when Mei stopped him for she wanted to race Kira. He still remembers that the conversation before the race began and the tragedy happens.

**__**

**_Flashback_**  
  
"Mei....you don't have to do this race...." He pleaded  
  
"Touya....what is wrong with you? As if you felt something is going to me...." She said with some assurance as she playing seductively with his collar of his shirt  
  
"B-but...I-I don't want you to get hurt...." He sadly said  
  
"Do not worry....I will win this race for you....okay?" She kisses him on cheek  
  
"Orait....just be careful...." Touya said  
  
"Okay...Wish me luck!" Mei said those words right before she enters her pearl white Chevrolet Corvette and starts her roaring car engine.  
  
Everything was smooth until at certain moment when Kira Yamato's Toyota Celica GTS front bumper collided with Mei's Corvette rear end and causing both cars and its driver in the hospital.  
  
**_End of Flashback_**

"I shouldn't let her race...." Touya said as tears flowing off his cheek  
  
"Well...get some rest okay?" Sakura told him  
  
He merely nodded as he continues to watching Mei's form.  
  
After they left the room, he is sitting there right next to her, waiting for her come back to her usual self. Then he heard some sad music coming from his next door neighbor. The sad tune coming from the hi-fi system which goes something like this:  
  
##  
  
aku tak percaya lagi  
  
dengan apa yang kau beri  
  
aku terdampar di sini  
  
tersudut menunggu mati  
  
][  
  
aku tak percaya lagi  
  
akan guna matahari  
  
yang dulu mampu terangi  
  
sudut gelap hati ini  
  
][  
  
aku berhenti berharap  
  
dan menunggu datang gelap  
  
sampai nanti suatu saat  
  
tak ada cinta kudapat  
  
][  
  
kenapa ada derita  
  
bila bahagia tercipta  
  
kenapa ada sang hitam  
  
bila putih menyenangkan  
  
][  
  
ooo..oooo  
  
][  
  
aku pulang...  
  
tanpa dendam  
  
kuterima.. kekalahanku  
  
][  
  
aku pulang...  
  
tanpa dendam  
  
kusalutkan.. Kemenanganmu  
  
][  
  
Kau ajarkan aku bahagia  
  
kau ajarkan aku derita  
  
kau tunjukkan aku bahagia  
  
kau tunjukkan aku derita  
  
kau berikan aku bahagia  
  
kau berikan aku derita  
  
aku pulang...  
  
tanpa dendam  
  
kuterima.. kekalahanku  
  
##  
  
'I think I should give up hoping that you'll be back...to me...' Touya thought sadly and closed his eyes and hoping for the last time.  
  
"Touya?" a voice that he's able to recognize when she spoke  
  
"Mei?" Touya looked to see Mei has already opened her eyes and looking up at him.  
  
"Hey...what's with the long face...baby?" Mei ask him  
  
"N....nothing....Glad that you're back...." Touya said as tears flowing from his left eye.  
  
After saying those words, both of the lovers lips touched and into a kiss.  
  
A Kiss of Relieved and Undying Love  
  
!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=  
  
Translation for the lyric:  
  
I can't get one but if you're expert in translating the lyrics....I'll be glad to give the credit to anyone who can do this and I'll revise the chapter later.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
Wow....It's been....like....4 months after all this time of studying till' your head exploded.  
  
Thanks for your support!!  
  
Arigatou, Terima Kasih and Thank You!!  
  
-Apharmed 


	6. TM: Giving Up Hope Revised Version

**A Meeting in the Rain**

Chapter 5: Giving Up Hope

Couples: Li 'Mei' Meiling & Kinomoto Touya

Disclaimer: 'Berhenti Berharap' song is belonging to Sheila on 7, Kira Yamato of Gundam Seed belongs to Bandai and Sunrise Inc. Lastly, CCS is belonging to CLAMP.

* * *

22:30

New York

In a apartment in Soho

Room 675

Touya is sitting right beside his spouse unconscious form in the bed of hers.

His concern eyes are staring at her beautiful yet pale color on her face as the sound of the life support system doing its purpose.

As he ponders on her fragile state, he felt his beloved sister's hand on his and her love's assuring hand on his left shoulder. He is lost of his words to say as Sakura spoke to him.

"You know....it wasn't your fault...." She said in her concern voice

"....You wrong, kaijun. It's my fault...." Touya retorted to her in a solemn, no expression voice.

"That Kira Yamato is really unexpected racer...." Touya interrupted Syaoran's statement

"Your cousin maybe still alive, if wasn't for me!" He shouted.

He signs at his defeat. He explains how he was challenged by the young ace pilot of the air force. At that time, Touya was about to get into his custom 2004 Peugeot 407 car when Mei stopped him for she wanted to race Kira. He still remembers that the conversation before the race began and the tragedy happens.

**__**

**_Flashback_**

"Mei....you don't have to do this race...." He pleaded

"Touya....what is wrong with you? As if you felt something is going to me...." She said with some assurance as she playing seductively with his collar of his shirt

"B-but...I-I don't want you to get hurt...." He sadly said

"Do not worry....I will win this race for you....okay?" She kisses him on cheek

"Orait....just be careful...." Touya said

"Okay...Wish me luck!" Mei said those words right before she enters her pearl white Chevrolet Corvette and starts her roaring car engine.

Everything was smooth until at certain moment when Kira Yamato's Toyota Celica GTS front bumper collided with Mei's Corvette rear end and causing both cars and its driver in the hospital.

**_End of Flashback_**

"I shouldn't let her race...." Touya said as tears flowing off his cheek

"Well...get some rest okay?" Sakura told him

He merely nodded as he continues to watching Mei's form.

After they left the room, he is sitting there right next to her, waiting for her come back to her usual self. Then he heard some sad music coming from his next door neighbor. The sad tune coming from the hi-fi system which goes something like this:

##

aku tak percaya lagi

dengan apa yang kau beri

aku terdampar di sini

tersudut menunggu mati

][

aku tak percaya lagi

akan guna matahari

yang dulu mampu terangi

sudut gelap hati ini

][

aku berhenti berharap

dan menunggu datang gelap

sampai nanti suatu saat

tak ada cinta kudapat

][

kenapa ada derita

bila bahagia tercipta

kenapa ada sang hitam

bila putih menyenangkan

][

ooo..oooo

][

aku pulang...

tanpa dendam

kuterima.. kekalahanku

][

aku pulang...

tanpa dendam

kusalutkan.. Kemenanganmu

][

Kau ajarkan aku bahagia

kau ajarkan aku derita

kau tunjukkan aku bahagia

kau tunjukkan aku derita

kau berikan aku bahagia

kau berikan aku derita

][

aku pulang...

tanpa dendam

kuterima.. kekalahanku

##

'I think I should give up hoping that you'll be back...to me...' Touya thought sadly and closed his eyes and hoping for the last time.

"Touya?" a voice that he's able to recognize when she spoke

"Mei?" Touya looked to see Mei has already opened her eyes and looking up at him.

"Hey...what's with the long face...baby?" Mei ask him

"N....nothing....Glad that you're back...." Touya said as tears flowing from his left eye.

After saying those words, both of the lovers lips touched and into a kiss.

A Kiss of Relieved and Undying Love

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Translation for the lyric:

I don't believe anymore  
In what you've given  
I'm lying here  
In a corner waiting for death

][

I don't believe anymore  
In the use of the sun  
That was once able to brighten  
The dark corners in this heart

][

I've stopped hoping  
And now await the darkness  
Up until that certain second  
Where I do not have love

][

Why is there pain  
When happiness was created  
Why is there black  
When white is at ease

][

ooo...ooo

][

I return...  
Without vengeance  
I accept... my defeat

][

I return...  
Without vengeance  
I salute... your victory

][

You taught me happiness  
You taught me pain  
You showed me happiness  
You showed me pain  
You gave me happiness  
You gave me pain

][

I return...  
Without vengeance  
I accept... my defeat

I like to say Thanks to Cherry Tiger for the English translation of the song.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's time for some holiday!! YyyyeeehhHH!!!

Thanks for your support!!

Arigatou, Terima Kasih and Thank You!!

-Apharmed


	7. CY: The Truth

**A Meeting in the Rain**

Chapter 6: The truth?

Pairing/Couples: Yamazaki Takashi & Mihara Chiharu

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS....CLAMP own it.

* * *

18:30 

Melbourne, Australia

Green Hills Heights

Room 307

There's the smell of great aroma filled the whole condominium as Chiharu finishing her garnishing on one of her dishes in the kitchen.

Right now, she cooking some dishes for her long life friend....and maybe....her soul mate.

But it's his way to say things towards others is always gets her nerves. There is one time that he made a ridiculous thing about salmon breeding while watching Discovery Channel TV special on salmon fish breeding.

He always gets the best of her....from shaking him by the neck to pulling his ear.

His constant lying kept her mind wondering....Did he really meant to say about the subject?

Like, Did Hanuman, the great monkey warrior who helps Ramayana in his journey....really gets the help from Ultraman and his brothers?

How about the time when he faking about The Big Foot and The Yeti are close cousin....

Or....Did he really meant he said those words after all those night together....

Like....

'I love you, Chiharu-chan'

She heard a knocking at her front door. She immediately finishing her garnishes and walked to the front door. She looked through the eye of the door and sees her man, Yamazaki Takeshi; wearing his coat over his loosely buttoned shirt and wearing his black Dockers pants. And in his hands, is a bouquet of red roses.

She opens her door for him and both greeted to each other and both went inside.

The roses are settled in the vase as the couples are enjoying their nice and quite dinner together. While on dinner, she had to pop the question to him as she thinks about it.

"Takeshi...." She said solemnly to him.

"Yes...." Yamazaki replied right after he swallows his smoked salmon.

"Do....you....umm...." she said as her eyes filed with despair.

"What is it, Chiharu-chan?" Yamazaki looked at her sadden with his closed eyes.

"D-Do...Y-You...L-Love...M-Me...?" Chiharu sobbed while saying that sentences.

Yamazaki looked at her with his closed eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. He got up from his chair and walked to Chiharu. He grabbed Chiharu by her shoulders, lifts her to her feet and hugs her. He started talking to her in soft, caring voice.

"Chiharu...." Yamazaki called her name once.

She sobbed, trying not to cry in his arms.

"Chiharu...." Yamazaki called her name once again.

Tears falls as Chiharu's eyes can not hold the tears any longer.

Yamazaki explained to her in his caring tone.

"Listen, you know that I usually like to make up stories about things like the sloth could go faster and look at other people reactions....but let me tell you something...."

He softly and tenderly wiped off the tears of Chiharu cheeks with his right hand thumb and cupped her chin with his left hand. He turns her to face him and right after a moment, he kissed her on the beautiful lips of hers. After that meaningful kiss, he says the truth about his love to her.

"I love you, Chiharu-chan. Ever since we're in kindergarten. We always have been together. And nothing in this world that could not make us apart"

Chiharu looked at him in a whole new light. As if he has matured in his own way. She was glad he tells her the truth about his feelings. She kisses him to appreciate him and he happily returned her kiss.

After that event, they settled for their dessert which is White chocolate mousse presented in a glass flute, serve with rich chocolate sauce on the side of plate.

After settling the dirty dishes, Yamazaki setting up the record player with some nice slow jazz tunes like Charlie Parker's "I'm in the mood for love" and asks Chiharu to dance with him.

With that, they dance through the night and enjoying the night to both of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey y'all!! I hope y'all enjoying the fic as tonight is my birthday!

Yes! That's right! I have the birth date as Sean Connery!

"Shaken....Not Stirred"

_Amethyst sweet angel_ – The previous chapter of 'Giving up Hope' is revised version of the chapter 5. It's much better and it's added with translation for the lyric. It's also one of my reasons for more chapters.....

Anyways....Terima Kasih, Arigatou, and Thank You for your support!!

-Apharmed the Orange Juice -[X]-tractor


	8. SS: One Fine Sunday Morning

A Meeting in the Rain

Chapter 7: One Fine Sunday Morning

Pairings/Couples: Kinomoto Sakura & Li Syaoran

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS as CLAMP owns it.

Special Thanks: To Cherry Tiger; for being my beta-reader for this chapter and cooks'dot'comfor the recipes.

* * *

07:30

Kuala Lumpur

Syaoran's Apartment

Room 409

'It's Sunday. Yesterday, the weather-report predicted a sunny day today in Kuala Lumpur' Syaoran; wearing only his blue Adidas track bottom, was deep in thought about taking Sakura on another picnic as he looked outside of his kitchen window in his apartment.

Since he was waking up this early, he might as well make some breakfast for Sakura, who was tired from her work in the pastry kitchen at the Sheraton Hotel, Kuala Lumpur. He wanted to show that he still got his touch in cooking after he landed a job as a journalist for FHM Magazine.

"Heh...I'll show her. I've found one recipe that could make her blush even more..." Syaoran said to himself, smirking at the thought of Sakura's blushes. He caught himself blushing as his nice thoughts about Sakura turned into naughty ones. "...Whoa. Better calm myself...or I might get it..." he reminded himself as he went to get his small black handbook in his bedroom.

As he went into his bedroom, he caught the sight of his beautiful Kinomoto Sakura; sleeping like a log in her nightgown as the comforter covers her to keep her warm in their queen-size futon. He stood there by the door frame, watching her sleeping beautiful face. He was glad her heart belongs to him, and his heart belongs to her. He then remembered how they first met. At first, they were rivals, then they were partners, and that relationship turned into friendship and finally into love. After remembering the moments with her, he went next to her, gave her a small kiss on her forehead and turned towards his small study desk to get his small black handbook.

He went straight to the kitchen to grab a kitchen apron and wore it. He opened his black book that contained notes like his dateline or his interview dates and venues as he flipped the pages containing the recipe that he was looking for.

He grabbed some 3-part eggs, 3 level tablespoon of flour and 3 tablespoon melted butter in his blender and mixed well to make the pancake batter. After the batter was done, he poured the batter into a bowl and scooped some of the batter as the griddle heated up. Once the griddle was heated up, he baked the scooped batter in perfect thin layers. Once the one side of the batter was cooked, he flipped the pancake to make it land perfectly on to the griddle.

After making six pancakes, he then stacking the pancakes on a plates and not forgetting to put spread the butter on each pancakes. After doing that, Syaoran decorates the pancakes with Cool Whip Whipping Cream on the top of the pancakes and placed a sweetened strawberry on the whipping cream.

Syaoran places the sweet strawberry pancakes on the breakfast tray, with a jar of maple syrup, her favourite coffee and some sachet of sugar and creamer to go with the coffee. He even placed a rose in a small vase to accompany the breakfast to his beloved Sakura.

While Syaoran is finishing on some final touches on the breakfast, the sweet of the pancakes has made Sakura stirred and woke up. She prompts herself into a sitting position as Syaoran enters into the bedroom. "Hey…good morning, Sakura dear" he greets to Sakura "Hmm…" she greet back to him. "What we have? Pancakes?" Sakura amused with Syaoran's action "Hehehe…Yeah, I making some pancakes just for you and for the record, that I'm still got my touch in cooking" He smiles as he settles the breakfast tray for her. Sakura can't help herself from giggling. "What is it? Is something on my face?" Syaoran asks. "No, no, no…" she said as she calmed herself from the giggle. "It's just that…you're trying to prove that you're still good at cooking?" she said with a smile. With a red blush on his face, he almost unable to speak "Well…I-I just…don't want to…well…"

Sakura giggles at his antics and his blushing red face and proceed to her breakfast tray. She pours some of the maple syrup on the pancakes and grabs her knife and fork in her hands. She cuts a small piece of the pancake and eats the small piece. She can't believed that the pancake he made was so delicious, she felt herself blushing. "Oh my…this is delicious…" she said. Syaoran asks her while smiled at her reaction toward her reaction. "You like it?" "Nope…I don't like it…" she answers him. Syaoran is shocked with her answer "Eh? But…I thought you said it was de-" "I said I didn't like it…" She interrupted him "But I'm really loving it…" she said with a blush that makes Syaoran's face copies her face.

"Heh…Well…If you wanted the recipes, you can copy mine…" Syaoran said. Sakura nods at his suggestion as she enjoying her pancakes. Syaoran watching Sakura with a glowing aura surrounding her while enjoying her pancakes. It's not just her magical aura, but other aura or some sort that similar to it radiating around her. Her glow…

"Ne…Syaoran-kun?" Sakura calling out to him to snapped out of his trains of thought. "Huh? What is it, Sakura?" he asks his spouse. "Ne…Since you being a sweetie for making the pancakes for me, Would you like some dim sum for lunch later? For returning the favor at least…" Sakura said with a red flush on her delicate face. "Eh? R-Really? Umm…Well, if you insist anyways…" Syaoran mimics his love's blush as he replies.

Sakura giggles at the responds and start to cleaning up her breakfast tray. "Well…Shall we?" "Eh?" Syaoran was dumbstruck at her action which made her giggle again. "Ah…Come on, Syaoran. Let's make the dim sums together, Ne?" Sakura suggest to Syaoran and he agrees as he follows his lovely soul mate to the kitchen.

* * *

Author's Notes:

It's been a long time that I haven't written any fics these past years…Due to the fact that I have been very busy with my college and my life outside this is for the early Valentine's Day fic…I'll make another fic especially for the Valentine's Day later…

Peace!

Apharmed Da' Scooter Rider


	9. NxRJP : Eiffel I'm in love

A Meeting in the Rain

Chapter 8: Eiffel…I'm in love

Pairings: Yanagisawa Naoko & Roger Jean-Paul

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does and the title was taken from an Indonesian movie with the same name. I most likely own Roger Jean-Paul, Hibiki Kobayashi and my red scooter bike.

Special thanks: Cherry tiger for being the beta-reader again…X3

15:30

In the street of Paris, France

Yanagisawa Naoko, with her trench coat warming her body; was enjoying the air and the atmosphere as she walked through the sidewalks of Paris. She really liked Paris…The romance and love in the air was always something that made the city of Paris one of a kind.

She felt satisfied and well deserved for all the hard work that she contributed for her work in her office. Being the brain and writer for a game studio, it took a lot out of her but she was in to it…she's able to create story lines for the game development and such.

She continued walking along the streets of Paris when she stumbled upon a book store with a sign beautifully written in a form of calligraphy with the book store name; Le Signet.

Naoko was intrigued with the looks of the bookstore. She was eager to find whether this store had the book titles that she'd been look for. Being a big fan of sci-fi books as well as horror books; there's one particular trilogy she'd keenly kept her nose in; The Night Watch Nochnoy Dozor Trilogy by Sergey Lukyanenko.

An old man in his 70s but looking much younger than his age; with his thin green striped shirt, brown pants and black leather shoe greeted his customer with his fluent English language usage. "Hello there, Madame!" The old man greeted Naoko with such hospitality. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" "Well…Do you sell any Nochnoy Dozor trilogy in English language by any chance, do you kind sir?" Naoko politely inquired from the kind old man whose face had a distinct Japanese look. "Hmm…Maybe there is some in the storage room…" The old man said, trying to remember if the books had already come in with the shipment on that particular day.

While remembering his thoughts, the old man was intrigued with Naoko's modesty and politeness; then decided to go and refer back to the invoice. "Hmmm…I think there's one set that I ordered that had arrived today..." "Oh! Well then…I'll take that set then, kind sir…" Naoko was happy enough to know that the title she'd been looking for was available. "Very well then…Shall I lead you to the item that you seek?" the old man asked her. "Eh? Wouldn't the owner be displeased?" Naoko was shocked by the old man's actions. "Madame…" the old man said with a smile on his face as he extended his hand to guide her "I am the owner of the book store…"

Roger Jean-Paul; a fine young man with his short golden and wavy locks, wearing his apron over his white shirt, blue jeans and yellow work boots was helping out his Japanese grandfather in the storage area, checking the supplies on the shelf while standing on a wooden ladder.

Being a French man with his proud Japanese descendant, he wasn't very interested with girls of his age as the girls around him tend to talk about fashion, horoscopes and what not that girls talk about. He wanted a girl that has the same interest with him…A passion for books. Why would he bother with girls that talk about nothing when he could be spending time with his passion for books, learning about things like how to fix a computer and learning the fundamentals of business and investing stock markets?

While working on the cataloguing the supplies, he overheard a conversation in the hallway. One voice belonged to his grandfather; Hibiki Kobayashi, who's a Japanese war veteran settling himself in beautiful Paris, talking to an unfamiliar voice presumably a young lady of his age in Japanese language.

He could understand Japanese like he understood his own mother tongue, and heard his grandfather's conversation with the female; talking about his war-stories and his contribution to the army he served. He decided to ignore their conversation as he had tried to hook up with girls, but he's like a bachelor that girls can only swoon over. He was about resume his work, he then heard his grandfather calling him.

"Roger! Are you in there my boy?" Hibiki called his favorite grandchild while heading to the storage room with Naoko. "I'm here, grandpapa…trying to finish cataloging the supplies." Roger obediently answered his grandfather's call. Hibiki and Naoko went inside the storage room and caught Roger climbing down the ladder, in order to talk to his grandfather.

As Hibiki and Roger talked to each other in French, and about the arrival of the supplies; Naoko seemed mesmerize with Roger's appearances. Roger caught her glancing at him and to each other's surprise, they both blushed and diverted their glances towards other things like the floor or the boxes that haven't been opened. Both of them were thinking about how beautiful and cute the other person is.

Hibiki was amused with the way they reacted to each other and glad that his own grandson had seen something he might like in a girl. He prompted himself with a gruff cough and properly introduced Naoko to Roger. "Roger lad, this is Yanagisawa Naoko; our customer who is looking for the trilogy…And Naoko-san, this is Roger Jean-Paul; my grandson" Hibiki said with a smile on his face. "How do you do…?" Roger prompted himself "I'm fine, thanks…" Naoko answered with a blush tainted on her beautiful cheeks and timidly shook Roger's strong hands.

"So…umm…do you want see the merchandise first, Miss Yanagisawa?" said Roger trying to focus on his work. "Oh…Umm…Sure thing, but do call me Naoko alright?" She said to Roger. Roger chuckled with his own come-back with his gorgeous smile "Only if you call me Roger…" "Will do, Roger…" Naoko said with her blush deepening with few more shades of red.

As he checked the catalogue list, he wasn't able to concentrate due to Naoko watching his cute round buttocks since he had his back facing her. Naoko too had some trouble as she admired the looks and the cute butt that Roger had. 'Wow…I knew the girls said French guys have something in them… I didn't expect that they were cute too…' Naoko thought and kept herself from giggling like a high school girl she was before. "Ah! There's the set that you're looking for…" Roger exclaimed as he climbed up the ladder in order to get the trilogy set. The box set was beautifully made for the Night Watch movie promotion and it was the same book that inspired the movie.

Roger was able to draw the box set from the shelf and proceeded to climb down the ladder when suddenly the box set slipped out of his hands and landed on to the wooden floor of the room. Naoko was shocked to see the box set fall and went straight to check on it. Roger, too, rushed to check the box set and out of the blue, they held each other's hands as they were about to touch the box set.

They looked up to see each other, face to face. Both Naoko and Roger blushed the deepest shade of red possible. It was kind of awkward for Roger since him, too, liked the Nochnoy Dozor trilogy and he decided to ask her out for a date. "Umm…sorry…" Roger timidly said. "Umm…yeah…" Naoko shyly replied. "Say… Is your stay in Paris short?" he asked "Um…No, My flight is next week so I have the week off…Why do you ask?" she inquired back at him. "Well…" Roger tried to man himself up to say this. "Would you like to go out for tea, maybe?" She saw this as an opportunity to get to know him better. "Sure, Why not…?" she said with a smile and a blush.

After she paid for the trilogy, Hibiki decided to give Roger the rest of the day off even though Roger told him it wasn't necessary. "Roger, you're my grandson…and I'm treating you like my family now, not as your boss" Hibiki sternly told this to Roger and so he accepted his grandfather's offer.

Both Roger and Naoko walked out of the Le Signet bookstore, on their way to the nearest coffee-shop with their hands held tightly together as they fell in love….

_Author's Notes_:

Happy Belated Valentine's Day...Even though the holiday's over...The love is always in the air...

The Night Watch or commonly known as Nochnoy Dozor in Russianis one part of a trilogybelong to Sergey Lukyanenko and It's really good masterpiece that inspire the movie with the same name.

Hope that everyone enjoying this latest chapter...

Apharmed


	10. RSxYT:Remembrance in the Rain

A Meeting in the Rain

Final chapter: Remembrance in the Rain/Boom-Box Serenade

Pairing: Rika Sasaki X Yoshiyuki Terada

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, so hopefully don't sue me senselessly.

Special thanks: Cherry tiger for the beta-reading

* * *

17:30

Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan

Rika Sasaki Terada; now a lavish young lass, looked for her black dress in the walk-in closet of their apartment they once shared. Just as she found her black dress, she found a few items that both her beloved Yoshiyuki and she cherish the most.

There's the wedding dress that she was wearing on her wedding with Yoshiyuki on the November 14th 1999. It was the most beautiful day they had together as husband and wife and they had their sweetest night together. Oh, she still remember that loving night and felt how her own 'Yoshi-kun' tenderly hold her in his arm as they make notorious noises and positions to declare their love to each other and it was the insatiable feeling that made her cry for more with her Yoshi-kun.

Another thing she cherished was the old Panasonic RX-5090 boom-box laying there beside the drawer of the closet. She still remembers that she once had a fight with Yoshiyuki before. It was the worst fight they ever had due to his transfer to another school in Okinawa, and they broke up before reaching their 4th marriage anniversary. This went on for several months until the end of January 2004, where she was living at her old house in Tomoeda.

It was raining that afternoon and she was trying to get over her beloved Yoshiyuki but she cannot bring herself to that point. She was looking over her bedroom window where the rain poured; she caught the glimpse of a person outside. She noticed the figure outside and recognized it was Yoshiyuki, standing there in the rain, at her garden lawn, holding the boom-box high above his head, playing Bryan Adams's "Please Forgive Me" cassette to show her how sad and miserable he was. That mend their break up and they forgave each other.

Now…What are left of him are his mementos…and memories of him.

After being able to regain herself and taking her black dress, she got ready to visit his grave in Tomoeda graveyard. As she was about to leave the apartment, she noticed that it's raining outside and she can't help but cry for her beloved Yoshiyuki. She knew that his time would come to the end…but not like this.

Yoshiyuki Terada died at the age of early 30s; died of thrombotic stroke. When the doctor found out about it, they say that stroke are genetically inherited; with the possibility that one of Yoshiyuki's relative died of the same disease.

It's already 20:00 on her watch, and she is now in front of his grave. She does; whatever she could to maintain the grave's good condition. She weeds out the weeds, placing a new batch of flower on the grave, telling how she is doing now to him. After all that, she left him to rest but not before praying that he would rest easy in his eternal sleep.

Fin


End file.
